honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Hexapuma
HMS ''Hexapuma'' was an ''Edward Saganami-C''-class heavy cruiser of the Royal Manticoran Navy. It was nicknamed Nasty Kitty, a name coined by its midshipmen. Technical Data The ship, one of the first vessels of the Edward Saganami-''C''-type, massed 483,000 tons. Due to increased automation as compared to her predecessors, she had a considerably smaller crew than comparably sized vessels. But, her improved weaponry made her much more powerful than any similarly sized warship had been. ( ) History Named after the eponymous predator from the planet Sphinx, Hexapuma was commissioned at [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] in 1920 PD, under the command of Captain Aivars Terekhov, and was assigned to the RMN forces in the Talbott Cluster. Having arrived in the Cluster, Hexapuma rendezvoused with [[HMS Hercules|HMS Hercules]], Rear Admiral of the Green Augustus Khumalo's flagship, in the Spindle System, and was further assigned to patrol work in the Cluster. The ship was sent first to the Nuncio System to show the SKM flag and to assist the locals if possible. Captain Terekhov learned of mysterious and unidentified vessels which had been recently penetrating Nuncian territory. Suspecting possbie piracy, he prepared to confront them if and when they returned; the Nuncian Navy was insufficiently equipped to challenge them. On August 25, 1920 PD, Hexapuma's sensors detected three approaching spacecraft. The Battle of Nuncio followed, during which the heavy cruiser [[PNS Anhur|PNS Anhur]] and a Desforge-class destroyer were destroyed, and the Solarian freighter Emerald Dawn retaken. Hexapuma proceeded to the Celebrant System, but was ordered by dispatch boat to return to Spindle, picking up Bernardus Van Dort in the Rembrandt System on the way. Lady Dame Estelle Matsuko, Provisional Governor for the Talbott Cluster, asked Van Dort and Hexapuma to go to Montana to try to negotiate with Stephen Westman of the Montana Independence Movement. After intervening against a terrorist uprising led by Agnes Nordbrandt, Hexapuma returned to Montana, discovering there something about the organization of the resistance to the proposed annexation by the Star Kingdom in several places across the Talbott Cluster. In early 1921 PD, Captain Terekhov led the Hexapuma and ten other Manticoran ships of the Cluster Squadron to the Monica System, where most of the squadron was destroyed in the Battle of Monica. Though Hexapuma herself was badly damaged, Terekhov kept the remaining assets of the Monican Navy from attacking by threatening to launch a nuclear bombardment on the main Monican space station and shipyard, Eroica Station. Admiral Khumalo's reinforcing fleet, led by Hercules, arrived seven days later and forced Monica to surrender. Exactly one year after her commissioning, HMS Hexapuma returned to the Manticore System to complete repairs. She and [[HMS Warlock|HMS Warlock]] were greeted by the Home Fleet in Coronation Day formation, in the presence of Queen Elizabeth III aboard [[HMS Duke of Cromarty|HMS Duke of Cromarty]]. The names Hexapuma and Warlock were both entered into the List of Honor, so that there would forever be ships of these names on active duty in the RMN. ( ) After Captain Terekhov's promotion to Commodore, his former first officer, Ansten FitzGerald, was given command of Hexapuma. ( ) In February 1922 PD, the ship was docked at HMSS Hephaestus when the station was destroyed by the Mesan Alignment Navy as part of Operation Oyster Bay. Hexapuma was hit in one of her fusion plants by a graser, and exploded, leaving no survivors. ( ) Assigned Secondary Vessels Codenames: * Hawk-Papa-One (pinnace) * Hawk-Papa-Two (pinnace) * Hawk-Papa-Three (pinnace) Known crewmembers Naval personnel Commissioned officers * Captain Aivars Terekhov – Commanding Officer (1920 PD – 1921 PD) * Commander Ansten FitzGerald – Executive Officer (1920 PD – 1921 PD), assigned to Copenhagen (CO) than, Commanding Officer (1921 PD – 1922 PD †), * Lieutenant Commander Naomi Kaplan – Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Commander Ginger Lewis – Chief Engineering Officer * Lieutenant Commander Amal Nagchaudhuri - Communications Officer * Lieutenant Commander Tobias Wright - Astrogator * Surgeon Commander Lajos Orban † - Ship's doctor * Lieutenant Guthrie Bagwell - Electronics Warfare Officer * Lieutenant Andrea Duncan - Logistics Officer * Lieutenant (JG) Abigail Hearns – Assistant Tactical Officer / Officer Candidate Training Officer * Lieutenant Jefferson Kobe - Assistant Communications Officer, assigned to Copenhagen * Lieutenant Hansen McGraw Communications Department * Lieutenant Frances Olivetti - Assistant Engineer * Lieutenant (JG) Freda MacIntyre - Engineering Department, assigned to Copenhagen * Lieutenant Jensen Sheets - Assistant Astrogator Midshipmen * Midshipwoman Helen Zilwicki * Midshipman Aikawa Kagiyama * Midshipman Paulo d'Arezzo, assigned to Copenhagen * Midshipwoman Ragnhild Pavletic † Enlisted * Senior Chief Petty Officer Aubrey Wanderman * Senior Chief Petty Officer Jeanette Clary - senior helmswoman * Chief Steward Joanna Agnelli * Sensor Technician 1/c Liam Johnson * senior rating Danziger, assigned to Copenhagen Marine personnel Commissioned officers * Captain Tadislaw Kaczmarczyk – Commanding Officer, Marine Detachment * Lieutenant Angelique Kelso – Commanding Officer, 1st Platoon * Lieutenant William Hedges - Commanding Officer, 2nd Platoon * Lieutenant Bill Mann - Commanding Officer, 3rd Platoon Enlisted * Sergeant Major Hermelinda Urizar - Company sergeant major * Platoon Sergeant George Antrim‎ – Senior NCO, 1st Platoon * Platoon Sergeant Alberta Maguire - Senior NCO, 2nd Platoon * Platoon Sergeant David Crites - Senior NCO, 3rd Platoon * Lance Corporal Wendell McCollum - Squad leader, 3rd Platoon References Hexapuma, HMS Hexapuma, HMS Hexapuma, HMS Hexapuma, HMS